fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Argent
'Sort of clashes with my outfit; this come in black?' — Argent Argent is a young Honorary Fusion. Character History Argent is a super heroine hailing from New Zealand, whose backstory in the series is never really explored. She was evidently well-known enough to be a recognized hero by the FusionFall Heroes without having met them previously. Because of her super powers, she was targeted by the Brotherhood of Evil for capture and elimination, and in order to ensure her safety and to connect the Fusions around the globe, Robin instructed Starfire to give her a F-Communicator to contact the Fusions if she ever met danger she could not handle. Soon after having Starfire's help in fixing a breaking dam in her homeland, however, the Brain set his plans in motion, and Argent was attacked by General Immortus and his robot army. Outnumbered and surrounded, she was eventually subdued and flash frozen as a victory trophy in the Brotherhood's headquarters. When Beast Boy and the remnants of the Fusions conducted a massive assault on the base, Argent and the other captives were freed by Más y Menos and joined the fight; she subsequently defeated Johnny Rancid in the fray. Appearance Argent has silver/light gray skin and spiked, black hair with red bangs. Her dress is black up until her waist, where she has a red skirt with black stripes. She also wears long, black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. Argent has a small 'A' tattoo on her chest, and her eyes are red with black pupils. All in all, Argent loves the color black. Personality Argent seems to be very quiet, calm, honorable, and very collected. She mostly keeps to herself and can be a little sarcastic. Argent seems to be very goth or punk as black is her favorite color. She is grateful if helped. Argent helped people in need several times. Despite her cool exterior, she seems to have a bit of an insecure side. When approached by Starfire and questioned if she was Argent, Argent had to ask a couple questions before seeing Starfire as a good guy. When she is fighting she seems to be less calm and collected. She really tries hard which pays off later on. She seems to put a fighting mode look on her face possibly to scare her opponents. Powers and Abilities Argent's primary power is the generation and control of a form of crimson energy that she can release from her hands and then form into anything she wants, ranging from concentrated bolts of force to energy-hands or other item manifestations. She utilizes these abilities similar to the Green Lanterns from DC comics. As a secondary power, Argent is capable of utilizing her ability to levitate and fly at high altitudes and speeds. During flight, she has been shown to resist the damage of sudden change in air pressure and altitude. Character facts * She speaks with a British accent. * In the DC mainstream comics, Argent's powers and appearance are derived from her half-alien heritage. She was originally created to help the aliens defeat the super powered beings on Earth, but rebelled and became a heroine instead. She is part of Titans North. In the comics, her energy constructs are silver rather than red. This may be due to the fact that Argent means silver in French. * Argent's powers of energy, flight, and constructs are similar to that of Green Lantern. * In one animation error, her powers are yellow-orange. * She was very good friends with Hot Spot in the original DC Comics. In the Teen Titans series, their friendship is not focused on. * Argent is fond of the color black. Black is also the national color of New Zealand. * Just before General Immortus attacked her, she is shown putting large brackets into the broken dam with her powers. When she finished this, the brackets were not made of her energy, but rather metal. This could mean that she can use her powers in a telekinetic way to pick things up, or her energy can materialize into other substances when she's done with it. * Argent features in the Teen Titans Go! comic series — most notably in issue #34, The Great Race, and issue #41, Girl Trouble. In these episodes she is shown operating in the United Kingdom. * Her attire and appearance relates to Marvel Comics' character Nico Minoru from their award winning series "The Runaways". Category:Characters Category:Females